Pieces of the Puzzle
by laughing-inside
Summary: Poor Ginny. Not only is she resposible to try and decipher a "death wish" made by the Boy-Who-Lived, but now she has taken in an invisible escaped convict. How will her sanity baracade itself against this onslaught?
1. Prologue

A/N: hey hey! Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue!  
  
-=Prologue=-  
  
Sirius walked and walked, but it didn't seem to get him anywhere. The white swirling mist occasionally mixed with shades of gray, and the even rarer on black.  
  
A disembodied voice kept calling to him. It had been like this ever since he first got there. Over and over again.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, friend."   
"Join us, it'll be much better than wandering around."  
  
_Fat chance,_ he thought. _I've got to get out. I'm not dead. I'm not dead._ The voices were tempting, seducing his soul. _Harry. Have to save Harry. I'm not going to let him hurt himself over this.  
_  
So he walked. Everything was the same; in front of him, behind him, to his left and right. Some invisible force had pushed him, blew him away from the entrance. So he did the most logical thing he could think of, and went back to where he had come from. He only hoped he was going in a straight line.  
  
The white swirls of...wind? He could barely call it that. Power maybe. Or souls. They began to darken. First a light, feathery gray. Now turning into a dark cloudy color. At least the background was changing. He was beginning to get sick of the all the whiteness.  
  
The Mists began to get angrier, more violent. Twisting and turning without abandon. It was starting to become an effort to move.  
  
"Come with us Sirius. This is hardly a way to waste your time."  
  
_It's only a slight breeze. How bad could it get?  
_  
"Much worse."  
  
The air turned black. The Mists picking at his clothes, biting at his face. And this time, Sirius began to hear the Voices.  
  
"Help me! HELP ME!"   
"Mother, where have you gone? Mother...why aren't you moving?"   
"There is no way out. There is no way out. There is no way out..."  
  
They are just figments of my imagination. _What are you Sirius? Some five- year-old girl? _At this thought, the child-like voice began to scream.  
  
"MOTHER! They're almost here! Mother help! Don't let them take me Mother!" The Voice began to babble into incoherent thought. It ended with an agonizing whimper.  
  
Figures appeared one by one. A sobbing man tied to a stake. Bloodied and beaten. He asked for help. Sirius turned away.  
  
A woman was off to the side; arms wide open sharing her luscious body. She was naked. Sirius looked to her face to find that instead of eyes, there were bugs crawling, slithering out of her sockets. He walked on.  
  
Sirius thought all these things were ghosts.. So he believed they would pass right through him and be unable to effect him physically. An old woman lying on the ground reached a three- fingered hand to his face. She clawed at him and broke his skin. All of her exposed skin was covered in deep scratches. As she lay back down he could see her nails. Underneath, it was a dull, rusty brown. Dried blood.  
  
The soothing voices that accompanied him in the beginning of his journey were back.  
  
"Sirius, now I know you are not enjoying this. You might as well give up."   
"Oh, James. Let's take him already. He's already close to giving up."  
  
Sirius looked up sharply at the sound of his best friend's name. And there standing side by side, arms around one another were none other than Lily and James Potter.  
  
"He must come with his own free will. You know that, Lily."  
  
"Prongs...?" His voice came out more cracked and tired than he would have wished.  
  
A ghostly James smiled gently at him. But he couldn't help noticing the malevolent glint in his eyes. He glanced at Lily. She had the same look as well.  
  
"Sirius, mate, just give up this fight. It is much more peaceful on the other side. No more wars or having to worry about anyone else but your self."  
  
"Yes, Sirius," Lily's voice this time. "You'll have the best of times with us."  
  
"What about Harry?" Sirius was being pulled into their comforting words.  
  
"Who? Oh! Him. Well, he can take care of himself. He's already done that so far."  
  
"Don't worry about some little orphan anymore Sirius! Just come with us and you'll forget everything!"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes. And he was so close to giving in.  
  
"Let me be." He said. "The real James and Lily would never condemn their own flesh and blood like that. Now stop this charade and let me pass."  
  
"If you say so." The one that looked like James was slowly changing. "We would have given you all that you wanted. But if this is what you want..." Lily sighed and proceeded to show her true form.  
  
They were as tall as men, but hunched at the shoulders. Their heads were the size of truck tires, but they looked as if someone had grabbed the top of their skull and pulled it backward while someone had pushed the middle of their head forward. The effect was a crescent shaped cranium. Teeth came protruding out of their lips into sharp fangs from the jaw. A large, hairy chest was followed by legs that were small and limber. They had the feet of a goat. But their eyes were what scared Sirius the most.  
  
"James" had light, hazel eyes; wide and almost child-like."Lily's" eyes were a bright, sparkling green. They were still the eyes of his friends.  
  
Sirius ran. He could not face these monsters. They soon caught on and ran forward chasing him, gorilla arms reaching forward to catch a flailing arm or grasp their fingers around his neck. Could he still become Snuffles? He could try.  
  
Sirius transformed while running, there was no choice. Senses were heightened and he could catch the want to feed from the two beasts. He was spurred on by the smell. The black Mists became louder and louder. The black becoming more menacing. But he could feel it. Something different in the distance.  
  
There! Light! Not the haunting white of his earlier travels. But a clear, heavenly white. He raced and tumbled faster and faster. The monsters, beginning to get desperate, followed even swifter too. But too late.  
  
Snuffles had escaped the Veil. 


	2. The Sugar High Monster

A/N: if you see a typo or anything, just tell me about it and I'll try to fix it ASAP! Oh and can someone tell me what EXACTLY is a beta reader and how I can get one? I have a vague idea...but not really...=)  
  
Chapter.2 The Sugar High Monster  
  
"AUNTIE GINNY! AUNTIE GINNY!"  
  
Said aunt groaned and pondered the use of toddler relatives. Ginny stuck her head out of her blanket and looked at the child perched on her belly. Wild red hair and shining blue eyes greeted her. _Oh,_ thought Ginny,_ now I know why. They're cuteness makes the world go round_.  
  
"Play with me pleeeaaase!" This was said with a quick giddyup. Oof. "You've been asleep forever auntie! - Everyone's awake and Gramma cooked a bunch of yummy food! Do you know what I ate today? I ate pancakes and sausages and bacon and eggs! - I wanted to eat more but Daddy wouldn't let me! And he ate the most out of everyone! - Auntie! - Come ON! We can play school and house and rodeo and–OH! I can be the rider and you can be my bull! Won't that be fun?" Every now and then, she accentuated her little speech with more and more giddyups.  
  
Ginny ducked her head under the cover. "Yes, Jean. Loads of fun."  
  
_Oh, joy._  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
A lone shadow passed through the road outside 12 Grimmauld Place. If someone were to take serious notice, they wouldn't be able to see the origin of such a shadow. It wasn't a bird, it wasn't a plane.  
  
It was an escaped convict ready to rejoin the living world.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ok ok. I'm awake. Come on Jean. Uppity up if you want Auntie to get out of bed."  
  
Jean, finally satisfied, stopped her impulsive rodeo motions long enough to get off the bed. But as soon as her feet hit the ground, she was yeehawin' and bull riding like the best of them.  
  
Submitting to her niece's will, Ginny stretched and moved to get out of bed. Jean had grabbed one of Bill's ties and made it into a lasso...Which was now around Ginny's neck. She quickly disentangled herself and grabbed Jean up to throw her over her shoulder.  
  
"AAH!! I'm being kidnapped! The Black Cowboy has taken me!"  
  
Ginny decided to get back at her by tickling her mercilessly as they made their way downstairs.  
  
At Jean's screams, the usual paranoid atmosphere of Grimmauld Place brought three Order members charging. Remus, Bill, and Tonks rushed in with wide eyes to see what had happened.  
  
"Daddy, the Black Cowboy has taken me and you haven't done anything!" Jean was very disappointed. Sighs of relief passed over the small group.  
  
"Right, love. The White Cowboy is here to steal the beautiful rodeo princess back from the Black Cowboy!"  
  
Bill took on a stance not unlike to that of Peter Pan's. He then hooked his hands into his pockets like guns ready for a fight. Remus was failing to stifle a guffaw.  
  
"Are you ready you monstrous Black Cowboy?" He sneered outstandingly to his little sister.  
  
"That's Cowlady to you, you lowly do-gooder!" Her hands were now in the same position as Bill's. "Yeah! Have respect for the lady you lousy do-gooder!" Tonks put in supportively  
  
The beautiful rodeo princess looked at the two redheads in front of her. They were about to have a shoot-out for her. For_ her_! Now that had to mean something.  
  
"One."   
"Two."  
  
But before the fateful word "draw" could be said, the Order front doors boomed open awakening the portrait of Sirius Black's mother.  
  
"Nasty muggle lovers! To think that abomination of my flesh has given permission to these things to use this house! Get out! Get out!!"  
  
No one took notice to the screaming painting. All wands were trained to the open door. But nothing was there.  
  
Jean had been pushed behind her father where she carefully peaked around to see what was going on. She sensed the grown ups were scared or excited but she didn't see anything to be excited about.  
  
Tonks quickly rushed forward to shut the door. Their wands were still at the ready. Ginny could almost see something on the walls, but it was too dim to really be anything.  
  
"We should get back to lunch." Remus had hidden his wand but kept looking around nervously.  
  
Bill quickly ushered his daughter into the kitchen and was followed by Tonks and Remus. Ginny still was inspecting a darker corner of the room when suddenly it flashed to the right and disappeared from view.  
  
_I'm going nutters. I need that my pain killers. Food._ She shook her head and slowly stepped her way into the kitchen. 


	3. Brand New Low

A/N: got the chapter title from "Brand New Low" by Treble Charger. It's so awesome I had to put the lyrics. Heh. Just give it a look!

Over and over I keep wondering why  
Then I give up and see that look in your eyes  
Cause if I trip and fall,  
I'll be to blame  
And if I hit the wall,  
I'll still be the same  
Wasting your time with your so called friends  
The ones you adore and the ones you pretend  
And it's kind of sad and deranged  
But it's not so bad that it can't be explained  
  
Cause in my mind   
It's all a waste of time  
And there's no excuse at all  
Then I realize, surprise  
You were right all along  
  
And I want to know  
Have I gone too far  
Have I sunk to a brand new low  
And I want to know  
If I've gone too far  
Cause I've lost all my self control  
  
Guilty as charged  
I've been convicted and tried  
Was it too much to ask for you to take my side  
Cause there's nothing here left to defend  
When it's always me  
That you blame in the end  
  
Cause in my mind it's the perfect crime  
And there's no excuse at all when I realize  
Surprise you were right all along  
  
Nothing is what it seems,  
To me you're sleeping without the dreams  
Without you, nothing defines me  
  
When I'm slipping away  
It's only you that can find me  
and I'm over my head again  
I'm falling from end to end   
  
Totally Sirius and Ginny, huh?

Chapter.3 Brand New Low  
  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted joyously. He had finally gotten the courage to enter this old house again.  
  
They stood there at him, with their wands out and looks of suspicion on their faces. Even Ginny was there. Was she taller than he remembered? And who was this? A little girl was peeping from the side of Bill's legs.  
  
"Stop staring at me like that!" He moved inside of the foyer to the left. "Won't you welcome me back?" Sirius said this jokingly. Tonks creeped forward looking around for any threat.  
  
"Hullooooo." He waved his hand in front of her face. Wait. One second. Why could he not see his own hand? His own limb hopefully still attached to his body? He pulled at his hair until it was in front of his face. He couldn't see it. He peered down as his legs, his torso. He was gone.  
  
_My brain. Is my brain even still here? Do I have a heartbeat?_ He put his hand over where he his heart should be. _Thump, thump, thump_ He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
Tonks slammed the door closed. They were all a little shaken, but Remus wanted to break the tension.  
  
"We should get back to lunch." He strangled out trying to sound normal. All nodded their ascent and slowly made their way to the kitchen. Except Ginny.  
  
She stared at him, coming closer trying to inspect him. Sirius couldn't move. He just watched as she came closer and closer, her clear brown eyes assessing something even he couldn't see. At the last moment, he bolted up the stairs on his way to his old room.  
  
Sirius Black was spooked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Jean was hungry again. After her first breakfast, she had gone to the second story to wake up Auntie dearest. And now that they were all seated, she was hungry again. And she _insisted _on having Ginny feed her.  
  
"Bleh!" Jean made a disgusted face. "I hate that green stuff! Can't you give me more of those potcake things with the syrup on it?"  
  
"Jean, you know you've had way too many pancakes already. And vegetables are good for you! Don't you want to grow up strong and healthy like Daddy?" Ginny was going to try everything she could to get this girl to eat one broccoli.  
  
"Ok. How about a compromise Jeanie? I'll give you one pancake and you eat two broccoli pieces?"  
  
"Three pancakes."   
"One."   
"Two pancakes!"   
"No pancake."   
"One pancake! One pancake!"  
  
Jean smiled adoringly up at her. Fine, she could give into her Aunt now, but she would get her back. She widened her smile. Yessiree, she would get her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
Sirius had run the carpet into bare threads. Sometimes his pacing could do that to the furnishings.  
  
What was he supposed to do? No one could see him or hear him. Was he just supposed to co-exist with no one besides him being the wiser? He was more alone than he had been before.  
  
But at least he could see everyone. He would be able watch over them.  
  
_NO! There has to be another way. Just because I'm invisible doesn't mean communication will be that difficult right? I'll write a letter, and I'll put it in front of their faces...yeah...let it float "mysteriously" in midair. Then, they'll read it, and I'll give them more notes to prove it's me, and they'll know!! Voila!_  
  
Sirius stopped mid-pace and slumped to the ground. Who was he kidding? He was invisible for crying out loud!  
  
_I mean, I don't even know how long I've been gone! They'll end up thinking they're going crazy and let that be the end of that! His sigh came out despairingly. At least your out, Black. Would you rather be stuck in that place?_  
  
Sirius inhaled already knowing where the argument with himself was going. He was going to co-exist with no one besides him being the wiser.  
  
_Well maybe it's time I looked at that forsaken library. They might have something in there about...this._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jean had finally gone down for a nap. Ginny loved her niece to tears, but she could just wear her out. And she had only been awake for two hours.  
  
Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Ginny were all seated at the table with cups of coffee in front of them. No one really spoke, having other things occupying their mind.  
  
The Order doors opened and closed quietly. Hermione poked her head into the kitchen and went to the coffeemaker to get herself a cup. Taking a long whiff, she joined everyone at the table.  
  
They looked up at her expectantly.  
  
She shook her head side to side. "Nothing. Not even a piece of magic we could trace."  
  
They slumped in their chairs.  
  
Ginny spoke. "But you'll keep looking right? I mean it's been a few months, but I'm sure you guys could find something!"  
  
Hermione scratched at her head clearly frustrated. "Don't you think we've tried Ginny! Harry's been gone for nine months! That's almost a year! We're as close to him now as we were the day they disappeared."  
  
"Maybe..." Remus started, "Maybe we should stop the searching. Maybe we should...put his memory to rest."  
  
Ginny was furious! Abandon Harry? Never! We couldn't leave him there – wherever there was. She stood and slapped the wooden table.  
  
"Remus how can you think that? Don't you have any faith? He's out there, alone, and maybe even still battling You-Know-Who! If you had any love - "  
  
"Ginny, that's enough." Bill said while sipping his cup of coffee.  
  
Ginny sat back down breathing heavily. She picked up her mug and downed it in one gulp. She slammed it back down, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Remus, you know she doesn't mean any of it. She's just as strained as the rest of us." Bill told him apologizing for his sister. Remus nodded slowly and got up from the table.  
  
"I know Bill. I'm going out for a walk. I need some fresh air." Remus turned away moving to the door.  
  
Hermione looked worriedly up at him. "Remus, we were all thinking it. You were just brave enough to say it." Remus paused, contemplating what she had said. Without a word, he left the house.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ginny slammed the door the library. She looked around wildly around and grabbed a bookcase and threw it to the ground. She picked up old, dusty relics and flung them at the walls watching glass shatter into pieces. Ginny strolled over to the shards on the ground and sank down to the ground.  
  
Ginny started to weep until her shoulders shook uncontrollably. She hadn't cried since she was 11. Seven years ago. She was now letting go of everything she had held back. All her pains of...everything. How different she had been then.  
  
She put her hands to the ground and picked up the shards until they tore the flesh of her hands. She could hardly notice the blood.  
  
All of this at the simple _notion_ of giving up. She couldn't let go of it. She couldn't let go of the thought of Harry smiling sadly at her and then the next moment screaming in incredible torture as Voldemort finished his incantation. He paled from what everyone thought was pain. But he had only screamed for mere seconds. He was disappearing. But Harry began to walk slowly and surely up to the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry was translucent, but his eyes still burned brightly. He was almost like a ghost; you could walk right through him. Once eye to eye with Voldemort, he shoved his hand inside of the Voldemort's chest where his heart was. A black heart, but still a heart through and through.  
  
No one would forget the yanking sound of Harry pulling the foul beast's heart from its body. There was no gaping hole, no blood from the wound. But you could hear it in Voldemort's gasp, his cough, which soon came up with bile.  
  
And by this time, Harry was practically gone. The only things remaining were his eyes, his scar, and the hand tightly grasping the black heart.  
  
"Goodbye." He had whispered to everyone assembled there. Aurors, the Minister of Magic, the teachers and headmaster, and of course, all of Hogwarts.  
  
But now, Voldemort was as clear and see through as Harry was.  
  
Then they were gone. The-Boy-Who-Lived along with the Dark Lord.  
  
And Ginny would never forget. Those words that echoed in her mind as Harry's eyes met hers.  
  
_This is not done, Ginny. I will need your help._  
  
A/N: thanks to **babystyles, SilverStar, Sunny Joe Bob, and soradoragon** for reviewing! It makes me want to write! Wow...that's a long chapter...well compared to the other ones. So is this what you call a cliffie? Not quite, I think. But I already have ideas for the next chapter so watch out!


	4. Drastic Measures

Chapter.4 Drastic Measures  
  
Sirius wandered down the hallway, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was slowly withdrawing into himself. And why shouldn't he? He was invisible to everyone around him, everyone he cared for and confided in. Who could he talk to now?  
  
It was beginning to feel a little like Azkaban.  
  
_No, no, NO! Stop that train of thought Sirius. So much has happened since then. Just stop._  
  
Visions of a moldy, damp cell filled his mind. Nothing to think of except the moans from others nearby trying to get one off by themselves. So maybe he had done it a couple of times as well...but there was no way in hell he was going to be as vocal as all the others!  
  
_Haha. I thought I told you to stop that. You stupid brain. Ok, ok...what's new, what's new. Remus, Tonks, Bill, Ginny, and that little girl. Man, they look quite a bit different now that I think of it. Remus...he looked...older. And Tonks looked alright, considering she could be an old hag and still look like a blooming 16-year-old girl due to the fact that she's a Metamorphmagus. Bill, wow I would never expect him to chop off his hair! Will wonders never cease? Talking about wonders...Ginny. Had she changed! The last time he saw her she was all limbs and scraggly red hair. And now she was, well...not.  
_  
_What?! You try to stop thinking about Azkaban and you end up oggling some young girl?! What a dirty old man you've become..._  
  
Sirius sighed trying to fend off the oncoming headache. He needed a distraction. Good thing he was going to the library to do some "research." He scoffed loudly.  
  
_Yeah, 'cause the Sirius Black Studying Technique is world famous and used by the most prominent slobs in the world. It consists of sitting on your ass, staring blanking at your paper, and filling in the answer bubbles to look like a portrait of your dead goldfish. Lovely._  
  
He ambled on to the end of the hallway where a lone oak door stood. He could hear someone from the inside. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing. He heard crashes and shattering glass and then a strangled scream.  
  
On the alert, Sirius hurried through the door, preparing for the worst. And what he saw made him wish it were some ghoul or evil thing he could banish.  
  
Ginny Weasley was kneeling on the floor bleeding and crying her eyes out.  
  
And one thing Sirius Black could not handle was crying women.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry." She repeated his name like a mantra meant to keep her memories at bay.  
  
She was slowly coming back down. Slowly becoming aware of the glass embedded in her pale skin. Aware of her blood.  
  
She had been wrong, she realized now, to put Remus on the spot like that. Harry was the only link he had to his past friends. Harry was James's and Lily's son. That meant as being the last Maurader standing, it was his job and honor to look after him. And she knew he more than happy to oblige.  
  
Ginny couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to have two of your best friends murdered. Then having to believe the person who was responsible for their deaths killed the last of your four best friends. Not to mention the moment of realization when that person you thought so traitorous turned out to be innocent, innocent, and then having to bear the guilt of believing he had murdered someone. Oh, and then watching your last true friend disappear behind the Veil of Death, of course.  
  
As Ginny thought about what Remus had survived through, she began to feel like an even bigger pile of feces.  
  
_It must have been hard for him to force those words out of his mouth. Now that I think of it, he hadn't sounded so sure if it was the right plan of action..._  
  
Ginny laughed grimly. "You're such a bitch, Weasley."  
  
She looked at her hands and hung her head in resignation. She began to pick the shards out of her flesh. At a particularly long piece, Ginny let out a pained yelp. When she looked up for that brief moment she spotted a corner of the room that was darker than the rest. And it was very easy to spot it out since most of the library was in shadow. But this, this was unnatural.  
  
So as not to startle whatever was obviously hidden there, she began the task of de-sharding her hands again. When she finished, she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and moved for her wand looking to heal her still bleeding hands.  
  
But with an agility that she could rarely call on, Ginny was up and had her wand out and pointed to that direct spot on the wall. When she was on the ground, her peripheral vision let her notice the smooth movements of the shadow, pacing back and forth to her right. Now, it had stilled, almost in shock.  
  
"Get out from under that cloak. I know you're there. Show yourself!" Being trained as an Order member gave her a sense of power and protection wherever she went.  
  
A deep voice replied sounding shaky; like it hadn't been used in ages.  
  
"You can...s-see me?"  
  
But Ginny was in a no-nonsense mood and this prat of a man who had managed to get into here was starting to piss her off.  
  
"I can see your bloody shadow, now show yourself before you force me to take drastic measures."  
  
She inwardly winced at the sound of her own voice. She felt like she was talking out of her ass. _Drastic measures? What are you?! Some kind of muggle cop? Merlin..._  
  
And then, the shadow began to laugh at her. A deep, throaty bark that sounded amused beyond belief.  
  
It had the audacity to laugh at her? Her? Virginia Weasley would not be laughed at by some no name wizard who didn't even have enough –ahem- to show himself.  
  
She saw red and apparently, so did her facial coloring. She puffed her chest out and stood as tall as she could.  
  
She hissed, "I'll have you know that -"  
  
"Gin, love, it's me."  
  
She puffed down considerably.  
  
Another hearty guffaw.  
  
"It's Sirius. I'm..a..well – I guess I'm back from the 'dead.' Boo."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He watched as she calmed herself and seemed to contemplate something. After a while she looked like she had just come to a realization and called herself a bitch because of it. Sirius was a little taken aback by her language, but then found it a little amusing to see her talking to herself.  
  
Sirius watched her as she found her resolve and began to pick out the tiny pieces of glass embedded in her skin. It was almost painful to see how her face contorted into a permanent grimace. And as he watched every pick of glass that soon followed with a slow drip of blood, he saw one shard in particular in the junction between her left hand thumb and forefinger. is that what it is? Cause I really don't want to say pointer finger It was long and narrow; how she got it in on that angle in the first place he'll never be able to tell. She pulled, and it came out in a slippery squish with blood gushing from her worst wound.  
  
Ginny cried out, throwing her head slightly back in surprised pain. He thought that for sure she would pass out just at the sight of all the blood; hell, it was even making him a little woozy. But Ginny plodded on taking out the remaining glass.  
  
_That one's a trooper._ He thought with a wide grin.  
  
She pulled out her wand, intent on healing the open wounds. But before he knew what was happening, it was out and pointed at him.  
  
Sirius stared at her like she was crazy. _What the?! I'm supposed to be invisible! What a lousy deal if I can't even spy without someone noticing..._  
  
Ginny's eyes were bright and focused somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder. She then told him to get out from his cloak and reveal himself.  
  
Sirius was so surprised that he swore he might have stuttered a little when he replied. She then gave him another spirited reply that reminded him just a little bit like Molly...But when Ginny said "drastic measures" he just couldn't help himself. The thought of the littlest Weasley threatening him just brought him into hysterics.  
  
And by her reaction, it was obvious he had ruffled her feathers a bit. Now that face was entirely too cute and attractive for her to be in "angry" mode. It made him want to laugh even more, but he decided that maybe he should humor her. He cut her off in what sounded like an oncoming rant to make sure she got her facts straight.  
  
"It's Sirius. I'm..a..well – I guess I'm back from the 'dead.' Boo."  
  
A/N: hey all I know I know. I should have gotten on with the plot a teenie bit more – but this barfed out of my imagination instead. Oh well, I'll be gone this weekend so I won't be able to update till the end of next week.  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed! **babystyles, AelitaFan426, and winky360.**  
  
And humungo thanks to my new beta reader **padfootzluvr**! I have a feeling we're in for a long haul...=D 


	5. Skittishness

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling and her Publishing Companies. **

**All characters, events, or anything that seems familiar to the orginal Harry Potter books does NOT belong to me.**  
  
_A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and yes, I have no excuses. And I'm starting school next week! Despite my unknown workload I will get the next chapter out sooner then I did with this one!  
  
**And a lot of thanks to my beta reader **_**PadfootzLuvr _for clearing up facts and stuff I would otherwise be oblivious to! It's nice having someone there to turn to for help!_**

Chapter.5 Skittishness "It's Sirius. I'm..a..well – I guess I'm back from the 'dead.' Boo." 

Ginny didn't move. Her eyes were wide and her face contorted into an unbelieving frown. She looked as if she had just discovered her own insanity.  
  
"Uh, Ginny?"

She had been standing in shock for the past couple of minutes. Sirius moved closer to her, slowly speaking so as not to alarm her. She took stepped backwards at the sound of his voice. _So much for that._

"Are you going to say something Gin, 'cause you're scaring me just a little bit."

Ginny laughed derisively at herself. Scaring him? What about what he was doing to her? Sirius Black risen from the dead like Jesus bloody Christ? I think not.

She inhaled slowly.

"Let's play the 'Humor the Ghost' game, alright? So, _Sirius, _are you enjoying your time out of the Veil? And just how could you possibly get out and come here to grace me with your presence? Huh? HUH?!" Ginny's voice rose and trembled with confusion, fear, and a whole lot of frustration.  
  
"Ginny calm down. It really IS me." He felt like he was trying to soothe some animal that had every intention of gobbling him up just because he poked it with a stick.  
  
"Calm? Calm?! I'll show you bloody calm!" With that she purposely strode forward to where the voice was coming from, wand extended. It prodded at what was she thought was his chest and heard a slight 'oof' come from the being.  
  
Now the Ginny-tiger was roaring and ready for a piece of Snuffle a la Mode. He panicked ready to try anything to get her to believe him before she did some serious damage. It wasn't for him to believe she was capable of it with her standing before him, eyes shining, breathing harsh, and face set in an expression of determination.  
  
So before she could react, Sirius grabbed her wand and pocketed it inside his cloak so she couldn't see it. Ok, maybe not the best strategy to keep her calm and feeling safe, but he was getting desperate. She threw an agile punch, but Sirius grabbed it before she could make contact with his jaw. Bringing her other arm to his hands, he came to a rather frightening thought.  
  
_Forget my face! What about the family jewels?!_

At that thought, he quickly grabbed her wand and charmed her legs to stay rooted down. Holding one arm tight, he brought her right hand up to feel his many scars that were obvious to anyone who had seen him before.  
  
"Ginny, do you remember? When you asked me about Azkaban? Remember how I told you that this," here he brought her hand to nape of his neck, "was the very first, and that all Azkaban prisoners were branded when first brought there. And this one," he lowered her arm to the skin above his left collarbone, "was to mark my first year anniversary of containment." Here she lightly traced the marking with her fingertips. Sirius let out a hiss of surprise as her cool fingers touched his burning flesh.  
  
He went on to describe his many other scars, but refrained from having her touch him. Sirius wasn't accustomed to human contact just yet. Plus, something about her light, questioning touch was beginning to undo him.

He went on to talk of other things that they had discussed when holed up in Grimmauld Place the summer before her fourth year. Sirius had dropped her arms and they stayed in place at her sides, immobile and limp.  
  
When he had finished she looked up at him, bewildered.  
"Why can't I see you?" She said so quietly that he almost couldn't catch it.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but it might be a side affect of the Veil." He shrugged, and then remembered this motion was lost on her.  
  
"Are you sure it's you?" 

Sirius laughed softly, reminded of a younger Ginny. She was rarely ever unsure of herself, and when she was, Sirius took the time to appreciate her innocence and naivete. To him, she had so many faces and personalities, it was hard to keep track. But it sure was as fun as hell to try.  
  
"Definitely." He said as reassuringly as he could.  
  
Ginny laughed a small, ironic laugh and jumped into his arms. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.  
  
"Oh, Sirius. Too much has happened." 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Hermione had grown her first gray hair. She just _knew_ that by the time this mystery was solved she would have a whole head full. She sighed once more as she shuffled through the papers littered on her desk.

Looking at a dog-eared copy, she noticed that she couldn't even decipher the page. Hermione knew it was about time to stop. She rubbed her eyes deeply, and leaned put her head in her hands.  
  
Too long had she worked on this case. Too long had she spent sleepless nights looking for answers that would not show themselves. Too long had she been without one of her best friends.  
  
"Just pop up and out of the blue, Harry, and I swear I'll never lose faith again."  
  
Hermione gave one last sip of her black coffee and moved to clean up her desk. Even Know-It-All Granger knew her limits.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Remus strode through Grimmauld Place into a small, damp alleyway where he proceeded to Apparate.  
  
Remus landed outside a dreary apartment building. Without any hesitation, he walked through the front door. Once inside, he took a hard left into the staircases. Starting at a slow pace on the first story, Remus broke into a quick jog. By the fifth floor, he was flat out running. He finally calmed himself when he came to the top floor, the eighth story. He turned right to the door of flat number 108. Anxiousness suddenly struck him.  
  
Running a hand through his thick hair and smoothing his threadbare robes, Remus took a quick look at the door. Unlike the dull, peeling blue of its neighbors, this door was painted a violent purple shade. Feeling a smile come to his face, he felt his sudden bout of nerves disappear and reached for the doorknocker.  
  
Standing there, arm outstretched, his doubts started to feed on themselves again.

_What if she's gone...Yeah, out with her friends...This is a dumb idea..._  
  
Hearing movement behind the door, Remus once again flattened out his hair in his anxiety.  
  
The door opened lightly, a small, heart-shaped face peeking an eye through the crack. Seeing who it was, her face broke into her trademark grin.  
  
"Wotcher, Remus!"

"Hallo, Tonks."

Ginny let Sirius hold her while she contemplated everything she would have to say.  
  
_How am I suppose to speak to someone I can't see? _Suddenly, something Hermione once said came to mind. _Well I guess it could be like that fellytone thing...but _still 

"Sirius, there are a few things you should know." She disentangled herself from him. "I hope you don't mind if I keep physical contact with you...you being invisible is still a little odd for me."  
  
Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ginny covered it with hers thinking of everything that needed to be said.  
  
"Sirius," Ginny started hesitantly, "Harry is...how should I say this...he's well...he's not...here." She paused, wanting to know Sirius's reaction.  
  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
  
"Harry's disappeared along with Voldemort." _Plain and simple is the key.  
  
_"Voldemort?!" His hand tightened on her shoulder.  
  
Ginny winced lightly at his tone.  
  
"Voldemort." She replied matter-of-factly. 

Sirius cursed colorfully.  
  
"We were all out by the lake. It was the end of term and all of us had finally relaxed thinking we were safe for the summer...we should have known though, we should have been more alert. Harry had known, somehow a part of him had, no one listened...no one bothered..." She had begun to rant over the things that had nagged at her since that day.  
  
Sirius's arm reached over to envelop her shoulders and bring her closer to him. Ginny sagged desolately against him. His warmth had comforted her more than she would have guessed.  
  
She began again, but her voice began to crack. Clearing her throat, she made her voice come out strong and resilient.  
  
"Harry's scar has always been somewhat of a homing beacon to Voldemort's activities. But in my sixth year, his headaches and collapses paled in comparison to what he would soon face. He almost _died _Sirius. From his scar alone. It was during our Welcoming Feast. One moment he was clapping and cheering for our new Gryffs the next he was...on the ground. Convulsing and throwing up, rolling in his own filth."  
  
Ginny buried her face into the junction between Sirius's neck and shoulder. She inhaled hesitantly as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Of course Dumbledore was the first to get there. He stunned Harry so he wouldn't do himself any harm. A stretcher was conjured and McGonagall followed Dumbledore and Harry to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"The mess was quickly cleaned up so you wouldn't have even guessed that anything had happened. Everyone was pretty shaken up and a couple of the first years even began to cry. A good first impression of Hogwarts for them aye?"  
  
Her voice began to crack again but Sirius felt as if she was forcing herself to continue.  
  
"It went on the whole year. During classes, breakfast, and once in the middle of a Quidditch match. He was so freaked out that he refused to play in anymore games. Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup that year. It broke the record for the last three years."

"To say he was reclusive would be an understatement. Lots of people began to think he was going nutters. Ron, Hermione, and I knew better though. That year, Harry talked a lot with Dumbledore. Some days, Hermione would tell me Harry would show up during the middle of Potions or Charms with a note excusing him from the Headmaster. To this day, no one knows what was said between them. Harry never spoke of it." 

Ginny drew in a shuddering breath remembering the pent up emotions she had had at the secrecy between Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived. She respected his privacy, but sometimes it seemed that he would come back more battered and beaten then before. It had slowly torn her apart.  
  
"But by the end of the year, we had been fed up with Harry's attitude and forced him to come out to the lake with us. He was rigid at first, but a few water wars later, he had loosened up just a bit." Ginny smiled at the memory. But just as quickly as it was there, it disappeared.  
  
"And then, Harry fell over, collapsed. He had his hand clutched to his forehead but his wand in the other hand. He was glaring at somewhere near the Forbidden Forest. When we looked to see what was there, no one was prepared."  
  
"Dragons with these serpentine bodies were flying through the air. Dementors were appearing to the left and right of us along with other creatures I couldn't put any names to. The Death Eaters were there. It looked like hundreds of them. And in the center of it all was Voldemort."

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!  
  
Beth:** lol Thanks for the index finger!  
**Aelita-Fan-426:** Are you CERTAIN it's Genivra??? If it is, I'll be totally depressed. I love the name Virginia on her!  
**tonks01:** Well here's the next chap!  
**s.s.harry:** lmao. Your review _did_ bring happiness but Severus Snape dying a virgin? I think not if my other ship WIKTT has anything to do with it.  
**Alexandra5:** Here's more. = )  
**Branmuffinpower:** I've read A LOT of fics where Ginny's still in Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts, but I wanted to at least make her legal in this one. haha Anyway, older men are a lot more worthwhile then those little boys we call "guys."  
**sora-doragon: **First of all, it just makes me UNBELIEVABLY happy when I see a reviewer's name more than once!  
**jjjjjjjjjjjjj: **thanks for the reviews and sorry if i didnt put enuff j's in there...=P  
**brokentoy19:** thanks for the support! at least i know im going in the right direction!  
**xParanoidAndroidx: **Here's the update!  
**twilight-la-fae**: lol glad you could relate to it!  
  
Thanky to everyone and I promise to get this plot on the road with the next chap!  
Much love, laughinginside


End file.
